Deception
by Gemmaaaaa
Summary: "They're asking us to pretend we're married… While we pretend we aren't married…" Padme can't decide if it's pure irony or a cruel joke by the Gods. Either way she can't believe this is happening… She wants to laugh and cry at the same time."
1. Chapter 1

After six weeks of separation, is it any wonder they've barely stopped touching one another since he stepped into the apartment yesterday? He's been Force knows where doing Gods only know what… No doubt being shot at, endangering his life at every turn and taking ridiculous, _reckless_ risks. The kind that'll make both she and Obi-Wan's hair grey before their time. The strain of being so far away from him, with little to no word on his safety only grows worse with each day he is gone, Padme spends her days trying to gain even a snippet of information about his wellbeing while she is in the Senate, and her nights worrying herself sick if she can't. It's a painful cycle, one she won't be freed from until the war is over and she can keep him at home with her, safe and alive.

She gets to be his wife so little that she is beginning to romanticise catering to her husbands every whim…

Dorme has thankfully kept herself to herself and largely left them to it, though Padme has no doubts that the moment Anakin is gone, she is in for a world of teasing. It doesn't matter, feeling his lips dance across her neck makes her spirit soar, too high to be grounded by anything right now. They've spent all night making up for lost time, and it seems her husband's appetite for her is as insatiable as ever, and Padme welcomes his want this morning. She is not scheduled to be in the Senate until this evening, and unless he is called to the Temple, they are free for the morning, nothing threatening ruin this bliss they're sharing.

It's hot, almost uncomfortably so, but neither of them have the will to push away the blankets pulled high above their heads, shielding them from the outside world completely. She'll deal with the heat, if it means this bubble of privacy, this sensation of being the only two people in the Galaxy endures. Feeling bold, Padme's legs spread a little wider, nestling him between her thighs, exactly where they both want him to be, and the resulting groan is _exactly_ what she wants to hear from him. There is nothing quite like the sounds he makes in bed, the growls, the groans… And the occasional grunt… The effect they can have on her is indescribable. Vocal confirmation that she's pleasing him is enough to drive her _mad_ with arousal.

Padme can feel him pressed against her, hot, hard, and she can't help but lift her hips, straining for any kind of friction she can get, and this time she's met with a breathy laugh as he lifts his head to look at her. They're both panting, chests heaving and bodies aching for each other. _Why_ he's so determined to draw it out this time, she can't understand… If this torment goes on much longer she cannot possibly be held responsible for her actions. Padme's eyes close for a second and she feels the familiar tickle of his hair falling against her face and smiles… It's strange, the things she misses about him when he's gone. This is always one of them. Deciding to tease him a little, she leans up, and kisses along the sharp line of his jaw, while her hand trails over the hard terrain of his stomach, feeling the muscles clench beneath her touch, if she goes just a little lower… He'll be the one going mad.

"Is that your lightsaber I feel, or are you _particularly_ pleased to see me this morning?" She whispers against his neck, lifting her hips to move against him a little more, she is delighted with the hiss the action draws from her husband's lips, the sensation is not lost to Padme either as she moans, drawing her lip between her teeth. Anakin's prosthetic hand wraps itself around her wrist suddenly; the cold steel against her heated skin is striking, making her hand pause where it lingers _just_ above the trail of fine blonde hairs leading below his waist.

"Touch it and find it out…" He murmurs, a moment before leaning down and sealing their lips together in yet another kiss. His response makes her smile into the kiss, and with his guidance, her hand slowly begins to move lower, deliberately teasing him, making him groan in his frustration. She wants to touch him, wants to pleasure him slowly and entirely too gently until he writhes beneath her touch, on the verge of losing control. Her fingers are about to reach him when a loud, shrill buzzing sound cuts through their moment, and startles them out of the kiss. There is only _one_ device here that makes such a sound.

His communicator.

At once, Padme's hand falls away, as Anakin's head comes to rest on her shoulder. Of course this couldn't last forever… At the very least she'd hoped they could have the morning together. The disappointment is palpable between them, and while they attempt to catch their breaths, the communicator goes off again. Someone is clearly eager to make contact with him. When Anakin's teeth scrape across her pulse, too gently to leave a mark, but still enough to _sting,_ she gasps, because he should be climbing out of bed to answer the call, not teasing her further.

"Ani, no… We can't, not now."

" _Yes we can_ … Just ignore it. They'll give up eventually."

It's tempting, so sweetly tempting that she considers it for a moment, especially after those lips reach the swell of her breasts but she can't… _They_ can't… He isn't even supposed to be outside of the Temple, yet he spent the night here. Someone might be suspicious, or it could be an emergency of some kind… Or, he may be being shipped off once more…

Anakin clearly senses her thoughts and pauses his attentions to lean his forehead against her chest, sighing disappointedly. At once, she brushes her fingers through his hair, closing her eyes to listen to his panting, trying to calm down even a little. After a moment, the communicator goes off for a third time and he growls, frustrated, lifts his head and pulls the blankets off of their heated bodies. The sudden exposure to the cool air of the bedroom after being trapped within the warmth they created is refreshing, and it cools her warm skin quickly. He rises from the bed, reaching for the robe left discarded on the floor last night in his haste and pulls out the dammed device, and she watches him, rolling so she lays on her stomach instead, lifting her legs from below the knees to cross her ankles above her. Padme is a _blessed_ woman… Her husband is nothing short of _marvellous._ He's beautiful in every way… All hard muscle yet still maintaining his lean frame somehow. It's remarkable, how much he has changed since they were married, the boy she fell for is gone, replaced by the man before her now.

"Skywalker." He barks, not bothering to hide the irritation in his voice. When his gaze falls upon her once more, Padme sees his jaw tighten and smiles playfully in response, resting her chin on her hand, elbow leaning against the mattress. After how he's teased her this morning, payback is fair play…

"Anakin _why in the name of the Force_ haven't you been answering?! Actually, never mind that, the council wish to see us immediately." Just as she thought, they're sending him off again, and only the Gods know when they'll be reunited this time. Fighting back a sigh, Padme looks away from him, instead staring down at the bed. It's pointless really, she is sure he can feel exactly what's going through her mind right now, but pretending otherwise makes her feel better.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"One more thing Anakin, the council have asked that you go to Senator Amidala and bring her along. We need her help." At once, their eyes meet, and she's nervous suddenly. Whenever the council need her help, it usually leads to something terrible… The ordeal with Clovis is proof enough of that.

"Need her help with what exactly Master?" Anakin's gaze doesn't leave her; she feels it even when she isn't looking at him. He's nervous too, she can tell. Padme just hopes he isn't thinking back to what happened with Clovis too, she wants those memories banished from his mind forever.

"Just get here Anakin, the council will explain everything. Kenobi out."

The conversation is over and her gaze slowly moves back to meet his, taking her time to once more admire her love's wonderful form as she does so. Whatever the council are going to ask of her this time, at least she's learned her lesson from before. They are a _team_. If one suspects something is wrong, the other will trust them no matter the consequences. And he'll be with her in the council chambers, they've both been called for this, she hopes it's something they'll be working on together, whatever it may be.

"I suppose we should get to the Temple." He sighs, tossing the communicator onto the small table at the end of the bed. But Padme doesn't move, instead she only looks up at him for a long moment, her playful smile returning to her lips once more as an idea strikes her.

"We could… _Or,_ you could tell the council I was so very reluctant to leave my work this morning that it took you a while to convince me to come with you… And I can use the extra time to ride you until you see _stars_ …"

At once he is on her, making her turn to face him before kissing her so deeply that he steals the breath from her lungs. They both laugh into their next kiss as they move so he's the one whose back is pressed into the bed this time.

* * *

They find Obi-Wan outside of the temple, waiting for them. He shakes his head and grumbles about keeping the council waiting when there are important matters to discuss. She's tempted to share a look with Anakin, but instead merely smiles apologetically at the irritated Jedi and takes his hands into hers. After all, it _is_ her fault they weren't here sooner… Not that Anakin has complained once about the delay.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. I have important work to be completed and gave poor Anakin here a tough challenge in convincing me to come along." At once, Obi-Wan relaxes somewhat, and returns her smile with one of his own. He seems to believe her lie easily enough and Padme wonders for a moment when she began to find lying to people she cares about so easy. The thought doesn't last very long however, as the older Jedi turns to Anakin, raising his eyebrows curiously. "Anakin _what_ in the name of the Force has happened to your hair?" Immediately her husband reaches up, clawing at his wayward curls in an attempt to look somewhat presentable. Padme _tries_ not to smirk, she truly does… But the task is much too difficult for her to accomplish. His hair always does this if she's the one on top, she finds it adorable, but perhaps to anyone who is not celibate, the mess of his hair would speak volumes of _exactly_ how he has spent his morning…

"Nothing Master, I must have slept oddly last night." Obi-Wan doesn't look completely convinced, so she avoids his eyes by looking up at the pillars of the Temple instead. Gods forbid she meets her husband's gaze…

She's quickly guided by the two Jedi inside after that. This is not her first time inside of the Temple, yet still, she is in awe of its beauty. Every inch of the building _radiates_ with history and she longs to explore every corner of it and hear every story. Every time she can convince Anakin to share some of the Jedi lore he learned as a youngling, she's always transfixed. The stories are remarkable.

The hallways are quiet, all but abandoned save for a Padawan or two, who immediately stop and greet her husband and Obi-Wan with wide, excited eyes. It's very sweet… The boys clearly idolise them and Padme doesn't blame them. Who better to look up to than, " _The Hero Without Fear_ " and the Master who tries desperately to keep him in check? The sight only makes her wish to slip her hand into Anakin's and share a smile with him. Pushing such thoughts from her mind, lest Obi-Wan senses them, she thinks instead of what the council may ask of her this time. To spy on a fellow Senator again? Or perhaps peace talks alongside Anakin and Obi-Wan? Whatever it is, she prays they send Anakin with her…

They reach the council chambers quickly enough, and it's only now she realises the two men have been speaking this whole time… Oh. Oh well. Obi-Wan enters first, and Anakin boldly brushes his fingers against hers before stepping in ahead of her. Such a small act could easily be passed off as an accident, but Padme feels the affection behind it and it helps soothe her nerves a little.

As they enter the chambers, Obi-Wan joins his fellow masters and sits down, leaving only she and Anakin to stand in the centre of the room together, yet still maintaining a respectful distance from one another. She bows respectfully feeling every pair of eyes watching her closely as she does so. "Masters."

"Senator Amidala, you again, it is good to see." Master Yoda nods in return to her bow and smiles warmly before his attention shifts to Anakin who stands a step or two behind her. "General Skywalker, good things I have heard of your recent work in Kashyyyk. Pleased the Council is." It's a struggle to keep the smile that wishes to cross her lips at bay. She knows how he feels the council underappreciates him; how he feels overlooked, so hearing him praised like this makes her _proud_.

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

At once the green eyes of the Master are upon her again, watching her for a moment before he speaks again, and for one horrifying second, Padme fears her feelings have given them away. Mercifully, it passes quickly enough, and she pushes such thoughts as far from her mind as she can. "Been attacked Senator Tardun has. Thankfully, he escaped. However threats been made, against his son and his son's wife, there have. Very concerning this is." Senator Tardun… Yes, she knows of him, the Senator of Axxila… She hasn't heard anything of an attack! Surely such things should have been reported to the Senate before the council?

"A bounty hunter carried out the attack and warned of the growing strength of the Dark Side. This is not something we can take lightly. Our first instinct is to send the Senator and his family away, to keep them hidden until the threat has been dealt with. However his son, Anto and his wife, Larena are set to make a public appearance at a Republican week long gathering in Alderaan. It is integral that these two are seen to attend, to show the strength of the Republic. However, we cannot risk the safety of the Senator's family." Master Windu speaks next, leaning forward as he does. Padme's head swims with all this information and she's struggling to make sense of _exactly_ what they are telling her. The gathering, yes… She is supposed to leave Coruscant for Alderaan in two days…

"Forgive me, but I don't understand what any of this has to do with me…" Was this a warning that she too, may be targeted? After the attempts on her life, it wouldn't be surprising… Yet to bring her before the council just to warn her of a threat seems like a little overkill. No, it must be something else.

"We need your help Padme. The Jedi have promised Senator Tardun and his family our protection, much like we did with you after the attempt on your life. I'm taking them somewhere safe, where we'll remain until the threat is eliminated. However Anto and Larena _must_ be seen to be attending this gathering. If they don't it'll give away what we're doing. We want you to attend as Larena." Obi-Wan explains, and Padme frowns, attempting to understand… The council wish her to pretend to be Larena Tardun? At a Republican gathering, for a _week_?

"How could this possibly work? I cannot be in two places at once." She is scheduled to attend this event too, how is she supposed to be herself and play Larena at the same time? Does she even _look_ like this woman? Surely, there will be people there who know what she looks like! Padme is no shapeshifter… There must be someone else better suited for such a job?

"You are correct Senator. Send your decoy home, to Naboo, have her take your place, and claim you are unwell, thus unable to attend the event." Master Windu explains and she feels exhausted suddenly… Why _her?_ This get together promised to be complicated enough without… _All of this!_ There are so many factors that could tear this plot of theirs to shreds… She more than likely looks _nothing_ like Larena, and she knows nothing about her.

"What if someone attempts to speak to me about Axxila? I have almost no knowledge of the planet; I doubt I could convincingly play the part of the daughter-in-law of its Senator." Truly she knew… Nothing about it. Perhaps she could study before she leaves but there isn't nearly enough time to gain an extensive knowledge, or even enough to fool fellow Senators.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that… Larena Tardun is known more for her… Social life than anything else. You'll be playing the part of a socialite, not a senator Padme. Think of it as… A break. Try to have a little fun with it." Obi-Wan tries and Padme narrows her eyes at her old friend. He's just barely hiding his smirk beneath his hand, he knows this is the last thing she wants to do, yet he finds this funny! He is forgotten about, however, as she hears Anakin laugh behind her and _barely_ resists the urge to stare him down too. _Why_ are they enjoying this?! Padme feels as if she's aged six years just listening to it all, much less having to do it!

"General Skywalker, you'll accompany the Senator, should she accept this task. You will portray Anto Tardun, and at the same time work as her protector, should the bounty hunter attack again." Master Windu's words almost – _almost_ make her jaw slacken… This is not happening… The irony of it is almost too much to resist! The council _want_ Anakin to play her _husband_ … For a moment she's speechless, and doesn't _dare_ look back at him over her shoulder. If she does, she won't be able to contain her smile. Or her laughter.

 _If only they knew…_

"You're using us as bait? To draw the bounty hunter out?" Comes Anakin's response, somehow he sounds perfectly calm and collected, yet she's standing here, heart pounding and using every fibre of will power in her body to not smile. It's all down to years of discipline training he's had she supposes. She _should_ be thinking of the risks involved with undertaking this task… Because there are _many_. If she goes along with this, there is a high chance they will be attacked, and yet, knowing Anakin will be by her side prevents that from being frightening. While he is there, _nobody_ will touch her. Yes, there are risks, but the prospect of spending a whole week with her husband, _publicly,_ even disguised as someone else is so alluring it makes her giddy. She'll be able to hold his hand in the presence of other people… To kiss him, touch him… _Act like his wife._

They could have fun… Nobody will know who they truly are; the freedom it will offer them is _exactly_ what they've wanted since the day they were wed. Now they have a chance, even for a little while, to leave the secrecy behind and simply enjoy being together. How could she possibly refuse such an opportunity, no matter the risks?

"I'll do it. However I don't understand how we're supposed to make people believe we are Larena and Anto Tardun? It isn't as if people don't know our faces…" Especially Anakin, he is the Republic's hero, its poster boy… Nobody will believe he is somebody else. Not to mention she is a high profile Senator! If they walk into that gathering, they'll be recognised on sight.

"Ah, we've already thought of this." Obi-Wan begins, producing a small green velvet box from one of the holders of his belt, and Padme watches Anakin step forward to take it. Carefully, he prizes the box open to reveal two silver rings, each with what looks like a single small ruby attached to the front… No… Are those buttons? She's never seen anything like these before, and can't resist stepping closer to Anakin to get a better look. These are supposed to make people believe they're the Tardun's? "They're HoloRings. Designed specifically to project the image of who you wish to appear as – we've already programmed Anto and Larena into them. When you wear them, everybody around shall see the Tardun's, however, you two will see your true forms. The technology is rather fantastic…"

As she listens to Obi-Wan speak, Padme eyes the rings and purses her lips. Technology like this while useful, could prove dangerous in the wrong hands. What if the likes of Dooku got one? He could appear as anyone, even Master Yoda! Or even a common criminal on the run could assume an entirely new identity with of these and never be caught. Padme doesn't like this at all…

"Go then… Research your new identities you must. Clothes from Anto and Larena we shall send to you so your disguise, complete it will be." With one final nod from Master Yoda they are dismissed from the chambers, and she follows Anakin out, through hallway after hallway, not truly paying attention to where they are going. Part of her is excited, this new mission promises fun, alone time with her husband and the possibility of capturing a bounty hunter somewhere in the middle of it all. However it's dangerous… They'll have to be careful. One misstep and they'll give the game away, revealing everything the Jedi are trying to hide about Anto and Larena. It's only when she feels Anakin's strong hand on the small of her back, that Padme realises she's in a part of the Temple she's never seen before. A darkened corridor littered with doors here and there, and it is completely silent.

"Where are we?"

" _I_ am taking you to my quarters here. I doubt the Masters will mind, given the circumstances. We have a lot to talk through." He pauses outside of a dark door, looking at her almost sheepishly, so she smiles in return, excited to see where he sleeps when he's not with her on Coruscant. Is this his room? She's always wondered what it's like, to live here. Jedi are not supposed to have possessions, so Padme imagines their bedchambers are devoid of personality… Bare, filled with only the essentials.

"I've always wondered if you're as messy here as you are at home…" Without her and Threepio to constantly pick up after him, she wonders how in the name of the Force he manages to be tidy here. Especially if he's confined to a single bedroom and a small fresher as he's told her. Logically, the room should have piles of his discarded clothing as high as the ceiling!

The door opens with a quiet _whoosh_ sound, and he gestures for her to step inside, which she does. It's… All but empty. There is a small cot bed, a desk and by the window and a door she assumes leads to the fresher. On the walls he has plastered a poster or two of Pod-racing and ships surrounded by words of languages she doesn't understand. It's exactly what she pictured and somehow… Less. The only signs of her husband's personality in here are the posters, tools and the little model ships dotted around the room. This doesn't feel like a _home_ , it's a place to sleep, nothing more.

The bed is tiny, and Padme has no idea how he manages to fit in it… It can't possibly be a comfortable night's sleep for him when he uses it. Are all the bedrooms like this? Or are Masters afforded something more… Comfortable? Now, she can see why he loves their bed so much… Why he likes stretching out and taking up every inch of space on it that he can. She'll never begrudge him that again. Seeing this is like discovering a whole new part of him, the _Jedi_ … It's a part of him she knows far too little of.

"I know it's not much…" He lifts a hand to touch the back of his neck, wincing as she looks over the small room and the nervous habit of his makes her smile. She sees it so rarely these days, now he's more confident in himself, in his skills and with her… Seeing it now makes her think of the boy she married, so nervous and infatuated with her that he'd stumble over his words. How has he grown into the man she sees now?

"I'm telling Threepio… Apparently you are _more_ than capable of keeping something tidy. He'll expect nothing less from now on." Anakin gives her a short bark of laugher, lowers his arm, and steps closer to her as the door closes behind him, freeing them from the possibility of somebody walking past. It's this freedom that leads her to pressing her hands to his chest, feeling the coarse material of his robes beneath her fingers. There is something calming about the feeling; the scrape of material against her skin only makes her think of him. At once his arms wind around her waist, and there is peace for a moment between them. One they can find too rarely these days. "I can't believe what they're asking us to do…"

"Hmm…" His chin comes to rest atop her head as she leans it against his chest, feeling the thud of his heartbeat against her. She swears to the Gods, there is no sound more calming, more reassuring than this. "I don't know, it's a clever plot. It might just work… And if not, I at least get to see you act like a party loving socialite." His words make her laugh though she considers groaning too… How is _she_ supposed to play this convincingly? Padme is the furthest thing from a socialite in the Galaxy. What do they do? Other than appear at popular events that is.

"They're asking us to pretend we're married… While we pretend we _aren't_ married…" Padme can't decide if it's pure irony or a cruel joke by the Gods. Either way she can't believe this is happening… She wants to laugh and cry at the same time. For one week they can be husband and wife together, not the Senator and Jedi, they can be open with their affections and not hide away in the shadows… However they'll be pretending to be other people, living a life that doesn't belong to them.

 _A life they may truly never get to have together._

"If it means I get to treat you like my wife, then I'll do anything the council asks." Lifting head, Padme looks up at him, grinning as their eyes meet and she lifts a hand to touch his cheek softly as he speaks. He's right… This may be the living embodiment of irony, but she will enjoy every moment of it.

"Oh, I believe you treated you like your wife rather thoroughly this morning Master Jedi…"

* * *

As Padme opens the large suitcase filled to the brim with Larena's clothing, Dorme lounges on the bed, watching her every move, eyes light and lips curved into that smirk of hers… The one that tells her she's in for her friend's unique brand of teasing. Well, she can't say she hasn't known it was coming eventually. "I hope the council knows nobody in Alderaan will see you at all during this trip." At this, she frowns; pulling a small mirrored box from the suitcase that she can only assume contains the Lady Tardun's jewellery. She must be especially careful with this…

"What are you talking about?" Exasperated already, Padme places the box on the bed, and pauses what she is doing to look at her friend, who seems on the verge of laughing at her. Wonderful… As if she hasn't had quite enough of that today.

"You and Anakin… They're giving you both a bedroom to share. _For a week_! I've seen what you two are like – there is no way either of you will leave the bedchamber even once." At once, Padme flushes, rolling her eyes and looks away. That is _not_ true… Well, not completely. " _And_ you're sending me home to Naboo, just to stay inside the lake house all week with Sabe while she's pretending to be you, while also pretending to be ill… Meanwhile, you're off romping with your husband and attending Republican parties. Somehow this doesn't strike me as being particularly fair." At this, Padme laughs with her friend, shaking her head… Perhaps it _isn't_ very fair, but she will make it up to her… Some way or another.

"Alright, _what_ do you want in return for your _incredible_ sacrifice?"

"Hm…" Dorme tips her head as if _truly_ considering what to ask of her and Padme rolls her eyes playfully. Perhaps she'll ask for a million credits as a joke, or an entire year off or something else along those lines. Her bodyguard is _quite_ the jokester, one she could never live without. Life would grow terribly dull if both her husband and friend were gone for long stretches of time. Besides, Dorme keeps her grounded, even while Padme was a Queen. She tried the, " _I am the Queen, and you are my subject"_ line on her friend once. _Once only._ Thank the Gods Dorme knocked that out of her before it could take root. Quite literally.

"You know, I think I _would_ rather enjoy a night with a certain Jedi Knight… From what I heard last night and this morning, it sounds like he's _quite satisfying_ in the sack."

"Dorme!" Throwing a bundled up lace shawl at her friend, Padme can't believe her ears! Jokingly or not, she is asking for a night with _her_ husband! Shocked laughter falls from her lips as Dorme throws the shawl right back at her. _Of course_ she'd say something like that… Really, she should have been expecting it. Oh, thank the Force Anakin isn't here… That ego of his does not need any more inflation.

" _What?_ Why should you be the only one who gets to bed a younger man?"

"Because, that younger man is my _husband!" Honestly_... She can't believe what she's hearing… Actually, she can. This is not surprising in the least. Leave it to Dorme to make her want to laugh and shudder all at once.

"We _both_ know he was not your husband when you slept with him the first time!" Oh Gods have mercy on her, this woman is insufferable. Brilliantly so. Raising her eyes to the ceiling for a moment, Padme sighs loudly, only making Dorme laugh even louder. _Why_ does she put up with these things?

"It was the night before we were married! It's not as if we were swept up in an affair long before our vows were exchanged."

" _And_ the morning of…"

"Yes, _alright_ , and the morning of too, are you satisfied now?"

"What age _was he_ when you were married?" Oh dear… This is becoming dangerous territory and Padme already knows _exactly_ what is coming… She's about to be teased mercilessly. _Just_ what she needs at the moment… She _should_ be researching this Larena Tardun, and making Dorme sort through the things she must bring along, but instead she is allowing said woman to lounge around making fun of her all evening.

" _Nineteen_." She forces the word out through clenched teeth, tense and waiting for the inevitable retort. It comes firstly, as a fit of laughter, and Padme pulls out the first dress to distract herself. Thankfully, she and this woman are the same size. That should certainly make things easier.

"So, you make the boy fall in love you when he's still a child, then wed and bed him at nineteen…You know what this means? _You_ are a cradle robber my lady!"

Gods have mercy indeed.

* * *

It takes longer to set out the dresses than she originally plans, Dorme is half of the problem, and the other half is the amount that has been packed. Padme thought she travelled heavily for these events but Lady Tardun has quite simply blown her out of the water. She could fill her entire wardrobe with all these gowns! That is if these even _count_ as gowns. Each one looks almost skin tight; absurdly revealing and make her blush just by looking at them… _How in the name of the Force_ is she supposed to actually put them on?

There is one in particular, _dangerously_ low cut at the front, so much so that it will easily reveal the sides of her breasts and the small valley between them! _How_ can she be expected to wear such a thing? _Not her… Larena Tardun._

The corsets packed too, look tiny, and terribly tight… Padme feels her breath leave her at the mere thought of being tied into one of them. This woman certainly has an… Interesting sense of style. She can't lie and say she doesn't wonder if they'll flatter her figure… They'll certainly show every curve she has – or lack thereof really.

Dorme takes one look at the dresses and laughs, holding up the white one with cut-outs at the waist and an open back. "Like I said, you'll never leave the bedchamber!"

Padme tries to smile, but it falls flat… The longer she looks at the backless dress, the worse she begins to feel. She once had such an affinity for such gowns, especially while in Naboo, however these days… She avoids them at all cost. The three _large,_ white lines across her back saw to that. It's silly; to be so vein, but Padme can't help it. Everybody knows the story of what happened in Geonosis, the scars are hardly something she should be ashamed of, but deep down… She is. "Perhaps I won't bring that one along."

At once, Dorme's gaze shifts to her, eyes narrowing for a moment before she sighs, dropping the dress to the bed, atop all the others. "Is this about your back?"

"It's nothing! I simply don't like it… That's all." It's a terrible lie, one she knows Dorme will see through immediately, yet still Padme hopes she'll drop it. Whatever _flaws_ she may have, isn't what she wishes to discuss right now. There are much more important matters that she should be thinking about, and she intends to do just that. Moving from the bedroom, she walks down into the living area close to the open veranda and reaches for the HoloPad on the table.

"You know I can see right through you. A few scars are nothing to be ashamed of my lady!"

"I'm perfectly aware of that Dorme…" Settling down onto the couch, Padme focusses her attention on the HoloPad, scanning through her messages quickly. Anything to push her friend's voice away and to keep her mind from really taking in her words. She's heard it all before, over and over again. She doesn't need to hear it again now. Thankfully, Dorme doesn't speak again, however moments later it becomes clear why she has suddenly fallen silent… Anakin's ship pulls up in its usual spot and Padme smiles brightly at the sight of her husband climbing out. She's seen him more today than she has in weeks...

"Ah, Anakin! _Please,_ come here and remind your wife she is nothing short of perfection." Dorme speaks and Padme scowls at her. She _cannot_ get him involved in this too; if Dorme is unrelenting then they have not yet invented the word to describe her husband. He'll never let it drop.

Anakin approaches them, raising an eyebrow as he shrugs off the large cloak and for once doesn't simply drop it to the floor; he actually folds it over a chair… Perhaps she's finally put the fear of Threepio into him. At last! Maybe now, when he is home there won't be a trail of mechanics manuals, Jedi robes and tools wherever he has been. Really, it leaves some rather awkward questions for her to answer if something slips her eye and she has company. Explaining to Bail Organa _why_ exactly she owns a manual detailing the innards of star cruisers was perhaps, the least enjoyable experience of her life.

Give or take one or two others she supposes…

"Gladly. Am I permitted to know why exactly she needs to be reminded?" He laughs, expecting this to be some form of a joke between them, and oh she wishes it was… Perhaps then, it would have died out and been forgotten long before now. Well, maybe she can catch his attention with something else?

"Ignore her my love, she's just being silly." It's useless, she can tell by his face, but she tries to end this before it begins anyway, however it is much too late for that. Damn Dorme… "Come, you must be hungry. I can have Threepio prepare-"

"I see she's never told you… Your wife is _horrendously_ self-conscious about the scars on her back. So much so, she won't wear a pretty, backless number even though _you'll_ be the only one who actually sees what _her_ back looks like." _Dammit._ Well, the issue certainly isn't going to end here. She sends Dorme another glare and returns her attention to the HoloPad in her hands. A childish way of dealing with things perhaps, but it is how she wishes to do it.

At once she feels the couch dip as he sits beside her, but her eyes don't leave the HoloPad, focussing on the small letters until they're blurred and unreadable. Unexpectedly, there's silence for several long moments, and eventually it dawns on her that he's waiting. Waiting for her to look at him… She stubbornly continues staring at the small screen for another second or two before sighing and leaning forward to place the device on the table and finally meets his eyes. Now she is the one waiting. Waiting for his inevitable speech praising her beauty, calling her his Angel, his love…

"Why are you self-conscious about them?"

It's not what she expects to hear him say, and so for a second, she's too shocked to say anything. She could have sworn he'd launch into a beautifully poetic speech praising every inch of her until she can't take the pretty words anymore. Turning her head to glance over her shoulder, she notices Dorme has gone, leaving them to it… Well, at the very least she can speak with him without her in the room. However, without her in the room, Padme _has_ to speak to him about this.

"It's nothing!" She tries to laugh it off as if this is just a silly misunderstanding, but it dies quickly… He doesn't need to speak to tell her that won't be believed. _Alright…_ Fine, if he wants her talk about it, then she'll talk about it. "I just… Don't like the way they look. That's all. They aren't particularly pleasing to the eye, so I tend to avoid backless gowns. There's nothing more to it than that, I promise. Dorme makes it sound like it's a big deal… I'm sorry if she worried you."

Anakin's flesh hand comes up to touch her cheek, cupping her face gently while he listens to what she says. A gesture that is usually very soothing, however right now she fears he's pitying her. Treating her like she's a fragile piece of glass, but nothing could be further from the truth. "Padme… Why didn't you tell me you felt like this?"

"Because it isn't important. In the midst of a war, and countless other issues in the Senate, how I feel about a few scars on my back is _nothing."_ They've both had so many more important issues to worry about than the way she _feels_ about something as pathetic as a few scars!

"How you feel _is_ important. It's important to me. You've never seemed to worry about them before, not that I can think of at least…" He's searching his mind for any scrap of proof that she feels this way, anything he may have missed, so she sighs, shaking her head. No, she can't let him torture himself that way. Carefully, she shifts closer to him, and he reaches out to play with a strand of her hair while she searches for the correct words. She will not have him blame himself for not noticing this before now.

"That's because, when I'm undressed, they doesn't bother me… I barely remember that they're there. But when I'm dressed, if they're visible, it makes me uncomfortable." Looking down at the floor, Padme avoids his gaze as she speaks. It's just easier this way. It means she doesn't have to look into his eyes and feel ridiculous for never confiding in him, or see the disappointment there because she never did.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of them Padme… And not just because you're beautiful – which you are, s _tunningly so_ my love." His fingers leave her hair and come to tip her chin so she meets his eyes. She can't help but smile slightly when she hears him… He is so sweet sometimes. She just doesn't know how he manages to make her heart flutter every time he speaks like this. "You shouldn't be ashamed of them because they make you strong. They're proof that you are a fighter, a _survivor_. To be ashamed of them is to be ashamed of who you are and I know you enough to know you're stronger than that."

For several long moments, Padme merely looks at her husband, in awe of him. He is a wonderful, _brilliant_ man and she doesn't deserve him. He often gives her speeches about his unworthiness of her but the truth of it is – and always has been – that is she who does not deserve his love. She's prone to placing her duty to the Republic before him, or growing spiteful if he's called away before she's ready to say goodbye and perhaps worst of all, sometimes she takes for granted how strong his love for her is. But she _loves_ him. She loves every part of him, even the darkness staining his soul, the part of himself she knows he battles with, every breath he takes, every sound from his lips, she loves. If either of them should be grateful to the Gods for their love, it is her, one thousand times over.

"I…I've never thought about it that way before… Thank you…" This doesn't mean she'll be immediately comfortable with showing the scars, but his words have gone a long way toward her becoming comfortable with it. Especially if it's him who sees them. She wishes she told him sooner now… Perhaps, after all, Dorme was right. However Padme isn't completely _mad,_ she isn't going to admit that to the woman. "Maybe… Maybe I _should_ bring that dress after all."

 _ **A/N: What's this? A multi-chapter story? From me?! Wow… Miracles do happen! I've been dying to do this idea forever, and now I'm finally doing it. Besides the hilarity of what they have to do will amuse me for the rest of my days, I swear it.**_

 _ **Please review and let me know what you think so far! Your reviews always inspire me to write faster and produce more stories. I know I don't reply to all of you, which is something I'm working on, but rest assured, I read them all, and they make me so very happy.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"How are the Tardun's settling into the hideaway?" At master Windu's question, Obi-Wan struggles to keep from grimacing… The Senator and his family are quite the handful. Certainly they're used to more… Luxurious accommodations than the small apartment they're occupying now. If he's ever believed Anakin is inclined to complain about things, his belief has been shaken. These people are unlike anything he's ever come across… He's taken to meditating three times a day to keep himself in control. _Three!_

"Oh, rather well actually." Master Windu's hologram nods and leans back in the chair, satisfied with his answer. The sooner Anakin and Senator Amidala complete their mission the better… The Tardun family are not people meant to live in close confinement to one another. Obi-Wan just hopes his old apprentice is not enjoying himself too much… His feelings for the Senator have always been conflicted, so he worries about them being alone more now than he ever did sending them off to Naboo together. He is no fool, Anakin and Padme's friendship is not platonic… There is something more, something he can't puzzle together.

"And what of Anakin and the Senator?" He asks, they surely must be on Alderaan by now, beginning the week long mission. Obi-Wan has no doubts that Anakin will keep Padme safe, he's seen how the boy reacts when she is in danger before, while it may be troubling, at least he'll do what he must. If the bounty hunter does indeed attempt an attack, he has no doubts they'll be captured and brought in for interrogation and they'll get the bottom of all this.

The sooner he is freed from the Tardun's, the better for everybody involved.

"Skywalker checked in an hour ago, they arrived in Alderaan and were greeted by Senator Bail Organa as the Tardun's with no trouble. The HoloRings are doing their job. And now it is up to them." Master Windu leans closer once more, his usual deep frown in place… The face of misery incarnate Anakin once called it. Obi-Wan would never dare say such things about a wise and respected Master of the Council… However he is not inclined to completely disagree with his former apprentice on the matter…

"Good. I'm sure he'll have this bounty hunter captured soon and this can all be put behind us." Somewhere behind him, there is a crash, followed quickly by the loud, ever present bickering of the Tardun's. Force give him strength… Never again will Obi-Wan complain about Anakin's temperament. These people… They've never known anything less than luxury, and he cannot blame them for that. The apartment they're using is quite charming to his eyes and yet he sees undisguised disgust in their faces whenever they look around. The Senate needs less of these people and more like Senator Amidala in place. Perhaps then, the Galaxy would be a far better place.

"Do you think the boy can handle it?" Windu asks, and Obi-Wan purses his lips. He knows Anakin is reckless and untameable, he bends the rules until they're near broken and yet… He is a far better Jedi than he or many others he knows. Anakin takes the impossible and makes it look easy. To not trust him with something like this, after all he's accomplished out on the battlefield would be doing his former Padawan a great disservice. Yet, he does not say any of this. Master Windu's mind must be changed when it comes to Anakin on its own.

"Oh I wouldn't worry… Knowing Anakin and Senator Amidala, they'll take this mission very seriously." Or at least, she will, of that Obi-Wan is sure… While he doesn't doubt Anakin's ability to get the job done, he knows how he can become… Distracted. "They'll be out and about right now, mingling and ensuring they're seen by as many people as possible, I'm sure of it."

* * *

"Harder… Gods yes…" Padme pants, sinking her nails into the skin of his back, drawing a hiss from her husband. For once there will be no interruptions, no duty calling them away from one another for one whole week… She intends to use this time wisely. Alongside the search for the bounty hunter of course… They haven't left the bedroom since their arrival… Padme was content to spend the morning listening to the welcome speeches from Bail and his wife, and enduring the slightly tedious explanations of what this week will hold for them, it's something they should be attending, but her husband had very different plans for their morning.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Padme gasps as he pins her arms above her head suddenly and attacks the column of her throat with his lips, biting down harshly where her pulse beats sending a spike of pain shooting through her, and quickly suckles on the spot, ensuring he'll mark her. If he didn't have her so worked up, she may have had something to say about this… The dresses she's been forced to bring along don't leave much to the imagination; much less have the ability to hide marks of passion! Wrapping her arms around him tightly, Padme pushes him to the side, determined to take some control for herself.

Anakin allows her to roll them over, so he's on his back beneath her now, watching as she straddles his waist and sinks down onto his length in one fluid motion. The action tears a pleasured cry from both their mouths and Padme watches his eyes fall closed while his jaw slackens just a little. He feels so good inside her… So big… So hard… It's so pleasurable she can barely stand it. Quickly his calloused hands find her waist, holding her so tightly that Padme knows he's going to leave bruises in his wake. It'll be far from the first time. He guides her hips, helping her ride him at a hard gallop… There are times for slow and sensual; this is not one of them.

Eventually, his hands release her waist in favour of paying homage to her thighs, rough skin traces across her own, much softer skin in a sensual contrast as her hips dance over him, moving in tight circles. After reaching her knees, they move again, sliding up to her breasts, making Padme's head fall back. His fingers expertly toy with her nipples and she whines drawing an aroused laugh from her husband. He watches her for a moment and Padme meets his eye, reaching down to press her palms flush against his chest as her hips move. "What?"

"You're so beautiful…"

It's not something she doesn't hear often from him, yet still every time the compliment rolls from his tongue, her heart rate speeds up rapidly… Sometimes, he loves her with such a sweet naivety like this and it makes her fall in love with him all over again. She catches him sometimes, looking at her as if he simply cannot believe his luck that she is with him… When really, she should be the one on her knees thanking the Gods for him. Instead of saying this, Padme leans down, catching his lips with her own, kissing him softly. She thanks him for his sweet words with gentle affection even while their hips collide in the most decadent way possible.

This time its Anakin's hands trailing the length of her back, although he does not leave painful scratches along her spine as she is prone to doing to him… Instead he reaches for her backside and thrusts up, meeting her hips halfway now, too impatient to wait even for this. Padme would laugh, if her mouth wasn't occupied with gasping his name over and over again.

One particularly vigorous thrust tears a desperate moan from Anakin's lips, and she pulls back, watching his face as she slows her movements to a languid slide over him. His handsome face twists into something close to lustful madness as he pants below her. Sometimes she likes watching him, not always during sex… He's always so intriguing… A wild animal, entirely unpredictable, whose next move she always waits for with a festering excitement. Reaching down she grasps his wrists and pulls them back to her breasts once again, and he takes the hint, treating her nipples to his expert treatment again.

The new, slow slide of their hips gains a rhythm and they meet slickly, her hands rest at either side of his head, while his abandon her breasts in favour of guiding her hips down to meet his harder, she lets him take that bit of control back, leaning down so their lips can collide again. It doesn't take long at all for Anakin's control to dwindle; the slow pace she set was doomed from the beginning. He pulls her down so they lay flush against one another, chest to chest, and those rough hands find their way to her backside just like before, taking back his control of the moment as he begins to thrust up, into her steadily. It's harder this time, a desperate edge to every union of their hips that Padme clings to, kissing a trail of her own along his collarbone.

Anakin hisses a Huttese curse when she marks him.

His prosthetic hand, uncovered by the thick black glove he usually wears, glides along her back, up the curve of her neck, until his fingers are tangled hopelessly in her long curls, pulling suddenly so her throat is exposed to his hungry lips once more. "Padme... Force, Padme…" He groans her name against her flushed skin as her hips are finally able to catch his rhythm and meet him half-way between each thrust. The only sounds in the room are their pants of ecstasy, pleasured moans and the wet slap of skin… They're loud… And she wonders briefly if they should quieten themselves somewhat lest somebody outside overhear…

The thought dies as quickly as it comes as his hips pound into her at a merciless pace. He takes her with such a lustful aggression; it dances on the line of becoming animalistic, primal… A vine tiger taking his mate. The pleasure washes over her, uncontrollable, her mouth falls open to chant his name but it becomes strangled, trapped in her throat as he hits that spot inside her that makes Padme see stars. "Don't stop!" She manages to gasp, burying her face in the crook of his neck, sharp nails biting into the soft sheets on either side of his head. She's so close… So, so close… Just a little more… He thrusts harder still and the line between pleasure and pain becomes blurred for the briefest moment.

When her release hits, _it hits_ … She's frozen against her husband's hard body, unable to do anything other than endure his brutal thrusts and moan his name over and over again into his ear. The pleasure is painfully blissful, burning as hot as their passion as wave after wave of pleasure hits, it's unbearable, but the agony is addictive, she never wants it to end.

Padme comes down from her high slowly, barely hearing Anakin's own pleasured sounds for the moment as she trembles against him. It's only when he stiffens beneath her, moving that bit faster, his thrusts losing any semblance of control that she comes back into her own mind enough to kiss her way along his jaw, pausing to nibble gently at the sweet spot below his ear. "Padme… Ugh…" Several more Huttese curses fall from his lips, his hand tightens in her hair once more, this time it's uncomfortable but she'll allow him this, and he groans deeply, loudly as he comes, filling her with his seed. He's rigid beneath her for several long seconds before he releases her hair and slumps back against the bed with a content sigh. Padme isn't far behind him, resting her head on his sweaty chest, too tired to even consider moving off him at the moment.

"Wow…" She pants against him, and hums contently as his fingers trace small patterns against the heated skin of her back.

"That good huh?" He laughs breathlessly, and if she had the strength, she'd swat him for his cockiness. Instead she merely rolls her eyes though she knows he cannot see it. The sentiment is there, even if she's the only one that knows it.

"I was talking about me… Sexually exhausting the Chosen One… That is quite the accomplishment…" She hears him laugh and it breeds a smile of her own as she pants, still trying to catch her breath somewhat.

"Oh it is… Many women before you have tried and failed." At this, Padme's head lifts so she can meet his gaze… He smirks at her all smugness and playfulness but her eyes only narrow in response. He thinks he is so funny… Well he is not. Talk like that shall only lead to him being frustrated when he attempts to repeat this later… Perhaps his other women can step in.

"Do not test my fury, Jedi…" Anakin's flesh hand comes up to touch her cheek, and though she wants to lean into the touch, she can't… Not until he's appeased her in some way. If she lets him off with everything, how would she possibly keep him in check?

"You're gorgeous when you're angry…" Shaking her head, Padme lays against him once more, content to let the issue drop. They fall into comfortable silence while they recover and their heated flesh begins to cool, Padme draws patterns along his chest with her finger and she feels his prosthetic hand playing with her hair, far more gently than before. He may no longer be inside her, but it's in these moments where she feels closest to her husband. There is nothing else, only them… No politics or war… Or Tardun's who must be seen publically here sooner than later.

"Ani?"

"Hm?" She smiles against his chest because he sounds half asleep already and it's not yet midday presumably. She must have truly tired him out this time. Something about that appeals to the woman she is, the wife who wishes to be sensual and attractive to her husband. It's further proof that she is not what the media makes her out to be, a cold spinster, devoid of sensual appeal. It couldn't be further from the truth.

"Tell me something… Tell me about your perfect world?" He laughs again, softly this time, more amused with her than at her and she likes this laugh much better than the last one. After a moment of consideration, he indulges her request.

"Well, the war is over and the Separatists have joined the Republic for the good of the Galaxy. There is peace, so the Jedi no longer serve as Generals and the clones are free to live their lives as they please." In this, Padme hears not the man she knows is beneath her, but the little slave boy she once knew who longed for his freedom. Pressing a gentle kiss above the thud of his heartbeat, Padme waits for the rest. "Our marriage is public knowledge, supported by both the Jedi and the Queen… Along with your family. You have long since stopped taking those pills and we live in Varykino surrounded by our legions of children."

Padme lifts her head so she can meet his eyes again and her smile feels as if it's about to break her face but she doesn't care. He wants children… They should have spoken of this long before now she supposes, yet still, hearing him say it makes her spirit soar. She'd hoped to have a family of her own long before now, and it looks as if there is still quite a wait ahead of her before such a thing is possible, but he wants it too. For a moment she is speechless, and can do nothing but smile at him. Perhaps she will have to draw the line at legions but knowing they wish for the same things makes Padme excited.

"I want that too… Although perhaps we can settle for a handful of them instead. After all, any offspring of yours will be hellions…"

"Excuse me milady, but can you imagine attempting an argument with a child with your vocabulary? I'll be doomed." They both laugh, and Padme kisses him again, unable to keep from smiling against his mouth… It's alright, he's smiling too. Just the idea of them, together with their children in Naboo is simply too perfect for her heart to take. She wants that with him now, more so now she knows he longs for it too.

Unfortunately, their time comes to an end all too soon when Padme decides they've been lounging around for far too long. Anakin groans lazily as she climbs off of him and opens the wardrobe she'd unpacked everything into earlier. He does his best to pretend to ignore her, and she lets him. When she needs him out of the bed, she can do it in less than three standard seconds. "You know, if we delay much longer we'll miss Bail's speech…"

"You're right; we should lock and barricade the doors. Just in case." He can be such a child sometimes… Padme will admit that sometimes long winded speeches at gatherings such as these can verge on becoming… Tedious. But they are important, and it would be disrespectful to miss this too along with skipping the morning's events. They are on a mission here, Anto and Larena must be seen as often as possible… This is not the time to stay in bed all day long, however tempting it may be.

"You know, before we came here, Dorme and I went shopping… And I remember how much you like corsets." This catches his attention as she knew it would. She smiles though her back is turned to him as she looks through Anto Tardun's clothing for something suitable for him to wear. "I happened to pick up a little black number along with… One or two other things." She glances over her shoulder at him, and smirks as he sits up. It's remarkably easy; to bend the Chosen One to her will at times… If she were a Sith as Anakin claims from time to time, the Galaxy would be in very great danger.

"Show me." She picks an all-black outfit for him, leather trousers and a loose shirt since lunch is a far more casual affair than dinner. He'll be far more comfortable dressed like this than much of the other clothing Anto has sent… He can even wear his own boots, which Padme knows will please him. He's watching her expectantly as she places the clothes down onto the bed, if he had it his way she'd get dressed up for him now and they'd never leave the bedroom once this week.

Fortunately, for the sake of their mission, Padme is far more level headed than her husband.

"If you behave through lunch and whatever comes with it, be it speeches or debates, then I'll wear them when we return here for the night." At once he is off of the bed, looking down at the clothes she's laid out for him with something close to apprehension. He's uncomfortable in anything other than his robes, it's understandable, yet Padme couldn't take her eyes off of him before, wearing Anto's clothes as they flew here… She's seen him out of the Jedi robes once before, while they pretended to be refugees as they travelled to Naboo from Coruscant, yet she swears she'll never get used to the sight of him not in the coarse robes.

"Alright," he agrees with a sigh, and she holds back her smirk. She has already won; there is no need for gloating. "But if Bail drones on for longer than ten standard minutes I will walk out…" Stepping back to the wardrobe, Padme takes her time looking through the dresses Larena sent, attempting to find something even a little… Modest. There is nothing, she already knows this yet she looks anyway.

"Why don't you like him? Bail is a wonderful man." The sound of clothing rustling behind her tells Padme he's already beginning to dress, good. The sooner they can get out there the better for their mission. For all they know, the bounty hunter has already come, concluded they aren't here and left…

"There is something about him that makes me tense. I can't explain it." Padme rolls her eyes, reaching up to pull out one of the few dresses of Larena's that actually likes. The fabric is black as night, yet soft to the touch, tight fitting at the top, and then spilling out into layers of tulle below the waist. Vibrant floral embroidery is what draws her to the garment, reminding her of the more feminine styles she allows herself to dawn while at home in Naboo. The sleeves are a strange material, black and yet her skin will be visible through it, and they too, are decorated with the bright florals. It's a stunning piece, something that screams custom made by a very expensive name on the label. She herself has one or two such pieces, but not for casual wear. She feels terribly decadent.

"Well you'll just have to get over it. He's done nothing to warrant such feelings from you." The light seeping through the small gaps in the blinds he'd pulled shut earlier with a mere wave of his hand catches the HoloRing she wears, making the button disguised as a jewel sparkle. For a moment Padme looks at the ring, and a sense of sadness begins to wash over her. She's always wished there could be a ring adorning her finger, telling the world she has devoted herself to her soulmate, and he to her, yet it cannot be. Now here she is, wearing a wedding band as she pretends to be someone else, pretends she's living the life of an openly married woman… It feels wrong suddenly. And Padme wishes she could rip the ring from her finger. "You know, when I imagined you finally giving me a ring, I always pictured circumstances wildly different to this…"

After a moment she feels Anakin behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist with a sigh, "Padme…" He begins, but she doesn't want to hear it. Not now at least...

"Its fine, I'm just musing on my thoughts aloud." She slips out of his arms and he lets her, watching wordlessly as she begins to dress too. She could have let him continue, let him fill her head with love words and promises of one day but she's heard them all before, said them all herself. There is no need to waste their time here with such repetition, not when they have important work to be doing instead. "Forget I said anything about it."

* * *

They reach the great hall in time for lunch, something she is sure Anakin is immensely grateful for… They hadn't joined the other Senators for breakfast upon their arrival here, instead choosing to test out their new bedroom. Padme knows him; he must be ravenous by now. She only hopes the hours she's spent since they were given this mission teaching him proper dining etiquette have not been wasted. His eating habits are all well and good when it is just them, but now he has to act like a regular person.

The room is filled with round tables, each seating five people, and Padme wonders where she would be placed if she were here as herself… Closer to the high table with Bail and his wife perhaps? Well no matter… As they walk further into the room, Padme turns to her husband, nervous. Being greeted as the Tardun's is one thing, being them is quite another. "Do you remember what I told you? About us – Anto and Larena I mean?" She hopes he looked at all the information she'd downloaded into the HoloPad for him… Otherwise he'll never be able to hold a conversation here without her.

"Yes, yes… I know the date we – they – were married, the names of most immediate family members and more enough facts about Axxila…" He trails off with a wince; looking anywhere other than her face in the way that that tells her he's done something wrong. "I never did get around to looking at the pictures though."

"You didn't look at the pictures?!" She hisses, leaning closer so nobody will hear them. What is he thinking?! Does he even know what the people they're portraying look like? Padme swears to the Gods one of these days the stress he causes her will send her to an early grave… "Why not?"

"What? It's not like we're seeing what they actually look like, we're only seeing each other. Why do I need to know what the Tardun's look like?"

They're drawing closer to the table now, close enough to see the people they'll be dining with. Padme recognises the Senators of Kamino, and Utapau, and the Twi'lek girl with skin as white as snow… She's Larena's best friend, a fellow socialite, Merci Syphex. If she remembers correctly Merci's family shot to fame through the HoloNet after her affair with a high ranking politician. Certainly not the type of woman Padme wished to associate herself with. Alas, she is not herself at the moment.

"Larena darling!" Padme looks at Anakin again, worried about pulling this off and he gives her a single nod in response… She can do this. Just let Merci do most of the talking and listen to Bail address everybody, it'll be easy. At least she hopes it will. Shaking off the sudden stiffness of her limbs; Padme steps away from Anakin and into the open arm of Larena's best friend, embracing her as she would Sabe or Dorme. Thankfully, Merci doesn't seem too interested in hearing her speak quite yet. "You haven't missed much… It's been rather droll. Can you believe it, it's already passed noon and no beverages have been served! Or at least, the kind of beverages we favour." The woman laughs, so Padme joins her, easing herself down into the chair opposite her.

"Did Senator Organa say anything of interest while I was… Occupied?" She squeaks, nervousness clawing at her much too dry throat.

"Oh no, just the usual… Welcomes, gratitude for our presence all the usual." Merci waves her hand dismissively, before leaning over the table, giving Padme and the Senator to her right a rather full view of down the front of her dress so she averts her eyes, fighting back a blush. From the corner of her eye she can see Anakin speaking to another Senator whose name she cannot remember at the moment. She's on her own here… "I thought things've been you know, cold in the neither regions between you two? Dry spell finally over then?" This one is worse than Dorme! And Padme never thought she would say such a thing… So, the Tardun's marriage is on shaky ground right now? She hadn't read any such thing in her research…

Perhaps they are more private than she's given them credit for?

"Yes, all's well for now." Is all she says and it is more than enough for Merci who sits back in her seat with a howl of laughter, drawing more attention than Padme likes. What is so funny about what she said? She's missing a vital piece of information here, something the real Larena would understand and Padme is sorely lacking in comparison.

"Yeah, for now all right!" Merci laughs and Padme has never been more thankful to see Anakin approaching her, especially if it means this conversation will be over. "What've you been getting yourself up to loverboy?" The Twi'lek grins at Anakin in a way that radiates familiarity; she supposes to Merci, it is her old friend sitting down across the table from her, not the Jedi Knight the HoloNews adores. Before answering, Anakin takes her hand into his, bringing her knuckles to his lips for a brief kiss. The affection of such a simple gesture makes Padme's heart race… More so because they are around other people… They aren't hiding their love for once. The freedom makes her giddy and she cannot help but grin widely in response.

"Oh, I was just enthralling the Senator of Yavin with the tales of the battles of the Jedi Civil Wars that took place on our home planet." Padme is impressed, and she cannot hide it as she looks at him… Anakin meets her gaze with a smug smile and her eyes narrow. Did he research this, or simply learn it during his studies in the temple? No matter where the knowledge came from, she is impressed much the same. And to think, she doubted him…

"Ugh, warn a woman before you bore her to sleep!" Unlike Padme's, Anakin's laugh sounds natural and easy… Where does he get the ability to act? It's so easy for him. As a politician this should be easy for her, not the other way around! Her husband is an anomaly, she should cease her attempts at understanding him before it drives her mad. As Anakin's hand slips into hers, threading his fingers through her own as their palms rest on the table, Padme feels eyes on them. It doesn't take long to find the culprit, a human male, staring at her with an intensity she's rarely see before… Strange… Perhaps he is one of Larena's friends? Whoever he is, his gaze is making her uncomfortable, so she quickly averts her eyes toward the high table where Bail stands to address the chamber.

"Friends… Fellow Senators, I won't bore you with repetitions of my earlier greetings," he begins, and Merci mutters a quiet thanks to the Gods that tears a genuine laugh from Anakin. "This week is not about work, or tiring ourselves out with discussions of war, sanctions or financial issues. It is a time to unwind, to find our focus once more so that when we return to our pods and our desks, we shall be refreshed and ready to once more work toward creating a better – more peaceful Galaxy together." The hall is filled with loud applause, both genuine and polite in nature. Bail grins, and then lifts his arms and at once the room falls silent. Padme has always envied his casual sense of authority. "And now, lunch is served!"

* * *

They manage to sneak out after the tables have been cleared and the entertainment – a wonderful singer from the operas the Chancellor favours – stepped in to begin her act. Padme feels awfully rude walking out as the woman begins her set but Anakin is restless. He'd never make it through one song much less the whole act without fidgeting noticeably. It's not his fault, staying still for long periods of time just isn't in his nature. She half expects him to drag her back to their bedroom and attempt to coax her into dressing up for him earlier than promised.

Instead he leads her to the gardens.

It's a pleasant surprise; House Organa has marvellous views of the surrounding mountains, and some of the most beautiful plant life she's ever seen. It comes second only to her beloved Naboo. They're alone save for a caretaker or two who offer them respectful nods and smiles which are happily returned. Anakin extends his arm to her, so her hand can rest in the crook of his elbow as they walk, enjoying the views in a comfortable silence. This is not something they are able to share very often, peace, tranquillity and quiet. Whenever an opportunity comes along for these moments, she's always grateful.

Their peace lasts for several blissful minutes, and by the time it is over he feels more relaxed beside her than he has in a while. Anakin needs these moments far more than she does, from what Padme understands they seem to help clear his mind and find focus. She is just happy to see him unwind.

"It's so nice, being able to be together like this, without care of whose eyes may fall upon us or what it may mean if we are seen." The freedom they have still hasn't quite registered fully in her mind… None of this feels real. Being affectionate with her husband out in the open is something she's wanted for so long and now they finally have it. To an extent. Anto and Larena – despite whatever problems they have – are lucky people. She hopes they know that.

"This is what it'll be like, once the war is over, I promise you." Padme meets his eye while he speaks and smiles. They've been making this promise to each other since the day they were married, hoping, praying the war will end so they may love each other in freedom. And yet puppeteers like Palpatine and other Senators keep finding excuses to continue it, for peace talks falling though over and over again and she's tired of it. And yet, none of this is her husband's fault, so she tries to keep her frustrations hidden. Maybe he is right, maybe when the war ends, there will be bliss for them and they can finally find-

"Wait."

Anakin interrupts her thoughts by speaking, voice hard and she feels him tense back up. What's going on? He's looking over her head toward the trees leading, she assumes, out toward the high mountains surrounding the estate. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"There's someone watching us," he releases her arm and instead wraps his own around her waist, turning away from the trees and guiding her onward. "I can sense them, and it's not a friendly presence."

"Do you think it's the bounty hunter?" He only hums quietly in agreement, and Padme watches his face for a long moment. If he believes the person they're supposed to catch is right over there, why isn't he taking off after them? This could be a prime chance to bring them in!

"Well? Aren't you going to face them?"

Anakin laughs as if he expected her to say just this as they round a corner, feeling the small pale stones that make up the path they're following crunch beneath their feet, and not for the first time Padme wonders what's going on in that head of his. "Not yet. There's no use in blowing our covers on the first day on the chance I'll catch them. On this I say patience. Eventually, they'll have to face us directly, and when they do, then I'll challenge them." He sounds so wise and mature, like a Jedi Master addressing with fellow members of the Council and for a moment, Padme is in awe of him. She remembers the boy who would have rushed off into the trees, lightsaber blazing the moment he sensed a presence there.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day you recommend patience my love!" Anakin stops walking and turns to her, grinning and reaches to push a stray curl or two out of her face, then leans down, taking her lips in a gentle kiss. It is not always white hot passion between them; she enjoys the quieter, sweeter moments they share too. It's moments like these that confirm that there will always be love to be found between them if their passion were to fizzle out one day. Something she very much doubts will happen. They break apart soon enough, and begin their slow walk once more, heading back toward the great home of the Organa's.

"This would be a lovely place for children to run and play, with the maze over there, the open space and all the plants and flowers… Don't you think Ani?"

* * *

"Don't laugh Anakin, this is serious! I feel like I'm in a war zone more here than I ever do on the battlefield… These people… Words truly fail me." Anakin tries his best, but can't hold back his laughter at Obi-Wan's expense. Anakin hasn't seen his old Master's feathers so ruffled since the time he accidentally slipped in Wookie drool and brought Obi-Wan down with him into the Kashyyyk mud. Watching the miniature version of his old friend in the palm of his hand projecting from the Holopad disk he holds, Anakin can't stop his smile at the memory.

"Well if all goes well you shan't be trapped there much longer. I felt a presence watching Padme and I in the gardens earlier and I believe it's our good friend come to pay us a visit." Obi-Wan nods, crossing his arms over his chest. "I decided to wait a little longer, let them come to us before breaking character." It's a plan he believes the old man will appreciate; he may as well visit a tattooist and have the word "patience" inked across his forehead.

"You were wise to wait…" A hand comes up to touch the sides of his beard, leading to his chin, a sure sign Obi-Wan is deep in thought, everybody who knows him recognises it. "This is a good sign, perhaps I will be out of here before breaking the code and ending a life or two, well done." For a moment, Anakin is floored… True praise from the man who'd all but raised him is rare, usually he is irritated by his rashness, his sarcastic wit and apparent inability to listen… This… Is different.

The smile on his lips becomes something closer to pride than amusement at his friend's words.

"By the Force… A complement?! From you?" Anakin leans back in his chair, mock shock written across his features, jaw slackened and eyes wide. His efforts make Obi-Wan shake his head in exasperation. "Master I never thought I'd see the day! You must be losing your mind in your old age…"

"Oh do be quiet Anakin. Now tell me, how is Padme settling in?" At the mere mention of his wife's name Anakin grins, and hopes the man can't tell. They haven't spent a single full day here and yet he cannot remember the last time he's been this happy. This mission has provided a taste of what's to come for them, and he cannot wait to sample this life fully when the war is over. Publically declaring her his wife, being able to hold her in front of others and let the world see she is his has brought him a sense of peace and stability he hasn't known until now.

"She's alright. These kind of gatherings are second nature to Padme by this point." Even through the blue hologram, Anakin sees Obi-Wan's eyebrows rise and grits his teeth. Whatever's coming next, he isn't going to like it, that much he can sense without the Force.

"I'm not a fool Anakin; I know situations like these can create… Certain temptations. I've been through it myself with Satine, you know that. Not to mention your adventures on Naboo before the war… Rise above the temptations, meditate and the Force will guide you." At his old friend's words, a sigh falls from his lips as he slumps further back in his chair. He should have seen this advice coming… When Obi-Wan does this, attempts to be his friend and understand, the guilt makes Anakin weary. If he knew… No, those are thoughts he can't follow through to conclusion. Not yet. But he wants to… He desperately wants to let him in, to tell his former Master everything and accept whatever help or scorn that follows. Part of Anakin thinks it wouldn't be quite so terrible if Obi-Wan knew about his marriage, that he'd be open minded and understanding… But another part, the part of him that has been chastised by this man time and time again roars against the prospect.

His mouth opens, and nothing comes out… What can he say? How many times can he claim to merely be Padme's friend before his soul withers? Instead, he falls back on something simpler, something that has rolled off of his tongue countless times before. "I understand, Master."

"Good. Now, I have to go check on the Senator and his family, they've been quiet for too long. Remember what I said Anakin." And then the projection is gone, leaving only the disk in his palm, drawing another sigh from his lips. Sometimes he feels weary, as if he's the old man and not merely in his twenties. Queen Miraj called him a slave in her final moments, and Anakin is beginning to believe her… He is a slave to the Order, to the Republic and he is a slave to his secrets.

"Ani?" Padme's sweet voice drifts through the rooms originating from the bedroom, drawing him away from such thoughts and at once he feels better. She is a balm to his soul, the cure for his every pain… At once he places the disk down onto the nearest table and rises from his seat. They have around one hundred and twenty standard minutes before they have to be sitting in the great hall once more for dinner. The food cannot come soon enough, but he'd rather they lock themselves away from everything else and just stay here.

The bedroom door is closed, which strikes him as strange, but he pays it no more attention than that as he reaches to press the button to slide them open. The sight that greets him tears the air from his lungs and stills any hope of movement for the moment… Padme is laying on her back on their bed, positioned so enticingly that he almost melts. Yet it is not her pose that captures Anakin's attention, it is what she wears that's sending heat pooling beneath his waist.

She's dawned a tight black corset, reminiscent of the one she wore in Varykino before their marriage, a pair of matching lace underwear, dark stockings that climb high above her knees and nothing else… She is a vision. A beauty that holds no competitor in this Galaxy or any other. He wants to touch her, to kiss his way along the smooth length of the stockings covering her legs until he can tear the black lace she wears around her hips off with his teeth.

"I did promise you a reward, did I not?"

He intends to do all that and much, much more…

* * *

Padme has never had so much fun at these gatherings before. And strangely all the credit cannot go to her husband though he deserves much of it; Merci, despite her earlier misgivings, has been nothing less than wonderful. It is easy to see why she is invited to every party and event in the Republican sectors; she is the very life and soul of the party. The first time she'd grabbed Padme's hand to drag her up to the rather dull dance floor, demanding loudly that something more upbeat be played, Anakin's laughter at her obvious discomfort could he heard from across the room. But it was fun! So much fun…

They'd started the dance and the rest of the room followed until almost everybody was taking part, laughing and truly enjoying themselves. Even Bail and Breha joined in! Padme swears she's been dancing for hours… With Anakin, with Merci, and just about anyone else. The wine served has done wonders to ease her worries and allow her to simply enjoy herself as she should.

Panting beside Anakin by their table, Padme cannot stop smiling. She hasn't had this much fun in a very long time… She's been starved of it, and until now, she hasn't realised how badly she needs a night to just let her hair down and enjoy herself. Leaning up, she brushes a kiss against her husband's cheek and whispers that she's going to visit the fresher quickly before leaving him to Merci's… Mercy… The thought tears a giggle from her as she exits the hall and steps into the far cooler hallway. The cold air does wonders for her heated skin, it's refreshing.

She turns the corner and is a mere moment away from the doors leading the fresher labelled exclusively for women when a pair of arms wrap around her from behind, pulling and drags her into the nearest room. Panic explodes throughout her body, she bites at the fingers that come to cover her mouth, rakes her nails across the arm around her waist, tearing a hiss from her assailant, she fights until her back is pressed flush against the cool steel door that has just closed behind them. It's the bounty hunter, it must be! Anakin was wrong; they are not being targeted together, but rather one by one… Well Padme shall not go down without a fight! She reaches down, clawing at her dress to reach the small blaster strapped to her thigh, ready to shoot the moment she has it in hand.

"Calm down! It's me love!" At once she stills, breathing heavily and wills the panic away so she may think clearly. Whoever this is isn't trying to hurt her… They called her "love"… But the voice doesn't belong to Anakin… She left him behind in the hall. To the left, she hears the sound of a hand fumbling against the wall and then there is light, so sudden that it takes her eyes a moment to adjust. When they do, she recognises him… The man from earlier! The one whose stare sent shivers along her spine. She freezes against the door, as he smiles softly, brushing hair out of her face much like Anakin did before, earlier in the gardens.

"I've been thinking about you all day… I can't stand it. Seeing him at your side, where I should be. I don't think I can wait another year for you to divorce him sweetheart… I'm going mad like this." Large hands brush across her waist, making her tense further. This isn't right… She doesn't know what to say, so instead, she allows him to speak again. "At least we can steal some time for ourselves now." One hand leaves her waist and instead cups her face as he begins to lean down, ready to kiss her and an awful realisation washes over Padme.

Larena Tardun is having an affair.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_ **:** _ **Finally, here's chapter three! This should have been up a few days ago, but unfortunately real life got so busy that there was no time to sit down and write. Thankfully that's all over now!**_

 _ **Fun facts:**_

 _ **1\. If you ever see "xox" in my stories, it's because I've forgotten to add the page break in-between scenes. This happens 99% of the time. It's usually fixed within a few hours, but it's still infuriating.**_

 _ **2\. This story isn't AU, it takes place about a year before "Revenge of the Sith".**_

 _ **3\. There will be five chapters in total. So two more then we're done!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

She moves fast, turning her face so his lips land on her cheek rather than her lips… Padme may be portraying Larena, but she will not go to such lengths as to kiss this man. Not only does the mere thought of it disgust her, but such an action would be signing his death warrant… If Anakin knew what is happening right now… She has to get out of here and get to her husband as soon as possible. The longer she stays here, the worse this situation is going to get.

And yet… She doesn't know the intimate details of Larena's life, for all Padme knows, this man here could be the woman's _soulmate_! Perhaps theirs is the true love story and nobody knows it… Who better than her to understand something like that? What if, before the threats, Larena was counting the hours before she got to see him again? This must be handled delicately. But what can she do? Padme _is not_ Larena and she cannot give him what he wants…

Swallowing thickly, she presses her hands against his chest, pushing him into stepping back just a little. She needs as much space between them as she can possibly get at the moment. If she could get him as far as the opposite wall, she would. He looks confused, hurt even and she pulls her lip between her teeth. Oh Gods, _what is she supposed to do?!_ She hasn't said a word since being pulled inside this closet with him, and her silence has gone on far too long, it's growing uncomfortable. She has to say something… _Anything_ …

"Not here, there's too much media attention surrounding this gathering. It's too risky." Yes, that is a legitimate worry! She has said almost those exact words to Anakin numerous times in the past. Surely this… Man cannot refute them. Gods, Padme wishes she knew his name. It would certainly make things much easier. Slowly, her gaze lifts to meet his again, just in time to see the disappointment in his eyes, sending a wave of guilt crashing through her. It must be done she reminds herself… When this is all said and done, he shall have the real Larena in his arms again, and all will be well.

Unfortunately, he steps back into her personal space, and Padme tries not to tense, she _truly_ tries… Once more his hands are on her waist and she swallows thickly. "You cannot expect me to last a full week of being so close to you, and not so much as kissing you." He growls, and her hands come up to grasp at his forearms tightly, whether to push him away or to hold him in place so his hands do not wander further, she doesn't know. The longer this man touches her, the worse she's beginning to feel. It's _wrong, wrong, wrong_ … Only one man has the right to touch her, to hold her like this and Padme is _terrified_ he's going to sense her feelings and come in search for her.

The man before her is as good as dead if Anakin realises what's happening…

Her attention is quickly drawn away from her thoughts as he steps closer still, pressing his body against hers, kicking her feet further apart to create a space for him and Padme tries not to grimace as she feels his hardness press against her stomach. Oh no… No, _no._ This is not happening. She hears him whisper huskily about her dress driving him mad with wanting her tonight, and her mind races. There must be a way to get out of this without doing something that will hurt Larena's life. "Let's make the most of what time we're able to steal here…"

Padme opens her mouth to speak again, desperate to stop this madness when she feels him brush her hair over her shoulder so her neck is exposed to his hungry emerald eyes, just as her desperation to end this mounts, he pauses, looking at her with narrowed eyes. "Wait..." He mutters, leaning just a little closer and hand on her hip tightens its grip as his face changes, the lust and want she sees there is quickly replaced by anger. What's going on? "You said you weren't sleeping with him Larena! Why the hell is there a mark on your neck?" For a moment, Padme is too stunned to comprehend the way things have shifted so quickly, she can only stare at him, wide eyed and speechless. A mark on her neck… Gods, Anakin left a mark on her neck! How could she have forgotten about that?

"I-I… I'm sorry, it's just-" She begins, but he cuts her off, releasing her waist at last and she cannot say she isn't relieved.

"Is this why you won't let me touch you? Because _you're with him?"_ Gods have mercy on her, what is she supposed to do to rectify this? _Is_ there anything she can do to fix this, or has the damage already been inflicted? Carefully, Padme braces herself for the words about to leave her mouth, fighting back the urge to recoil at the mere thought speaking them to anyone but Anakin.

"My love," she begins, ignoring the discomfort she feels offering such a title to this man, she continues on, "there are some things that I cannot confide in you right now, but trust me when I say that soon you'll know the truth of everything." Fighting through her hesitation, she reaches up, touching this man's face as she would her husband's, a tender touch of her palm to his cheek as she speaks again. "Endure this week, and I shall make up for _every_ disrespect you feel you have suffered. I promise…" He sighs, leaning into her touch and she attempts to smile, though it feels like something far closer to a grimace. "I have to go, they'll be wondering where I am…"

Before he has an opportunity to speak further, Padme slips out of the closet, taking a few steps backward once the doors slide shut behind her and tries to calm herself down a little. The most she is able to do is catch her breath before turning around and taking off down the hall as if it is the bounty hunter at her heels. Mercifully, she still has her wits about her enough to walk into the hall calmly rather than burst in crying her husband's name as she would very much like to.

The moment she walks into the room, she sees him, and she suspects he senses something because at once his head snaps around to see her. The concern is clear as day on his face and Padme struggles not to rush toward him, to keep her composure in public. Instead, he rushes to her… Unlike her, Anakin cares nothing for what people around them think. As soon as he is close enough, his hands reach out, taking hold of her arms by the elbows and she's glad of the touch. "What is it? What's wrong? You're trembling…"

"Take me back to our bedroom." Padme demands, unwilling to discuss these things here. Not when the man she has just left behind in the closet could appear at any moment. The last thing they need is Anakin unleashing his lightsaber and cutting him down. She knows her husband enough to know that is _exactly_ what he would do.

"What? Padme," he whispers her name quietly enough so only she hears it leave his lips, and the sound of it is soothing. If she never hears the name Larena again it shall still be too soon after this experience. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Now Anakin! Let's go…" He sighs; releasing her arms and slips his own around her waist. The walk back to their rooms is silent, he is tense beside her and her eyes scan every corner, every doorway half expecting the man to appear and say something before she can… Or worse, try something in front of Anakin. There would be no stopping his fury if either of those happened, and she has no desire to see such a thing again. The sight of their door is a welcome one, and she steps inside the moment the door slides open for them. Now they're here, she has to tell him but only now she realises she has no idea how to put what has just happened into words… What can she say to make it sound better? To keep his possessiveness in check?

"I'm having an affair." The words leave her mouth without permission, bursting forth so suddenly that even she is shocked to hear them. At once she wants to smack herself in the face – so much for easing him into it! Anakin reels back as if she's just struck him and at once Padme seeks to rectify this blunder, stepping closer to him but he speaks first, shock and disbelief dripping from every syllable that leaves his lips.

" _What_? What're you talking about?" Damn her nervousness… Gods only know what's going through his head now! _Why_ did it have to come out like that? She is a politician, usually so eloquent with words and getting her point across and yet when she truly needs such a skill it fails her completely! Reaching for his hand, she for once brings his knuckles to her own lips, pressing what she hopes is a reassuring kiss to the scarred skin there.

"What I mean is, _Larena_ is having an affair. I was just pulled into a supply closet by her lover." If she believed this would soothe him at all she is very mistaken, if anything he tenses further and she sees his hand reaching, almost instinctively, toward the lightsaber attached to his belt. At once, the Senator takes his hands in hers once more, keeping them from his weapon and sighs. He cannot challenge an innocent man for buying into the lie they themselves are living right now. Whoever that man is, he has no idea that she is not Larena, so in Padme's eyes, he is blameless… Despite her total and complete abhorrence for extra martial affairs, no matter the circumstances, she will not judge him, nor Larena. However, if it were up to the Jedi before her, he'd have charged out of the bedroom on the hunt for the lover by now, so she must keep him calm.

"Anakin calm down…" Releasing his hands, she reaches up, cupping the back of his neck with one hand and tugs him down enough to press their foreheads together. More often than not it is touch, rather than words that manage to quell his temper, or fears. Right now, Padme senses he needs both from her, that possessiveness he has toward her surely must be _roaring_ at the prospect of another man attempting to touch what he perceives to be his… Holding her in ways only he is permitted. "Relax my love. I evaded his touch for the most part." Allowing her own eyes to flutter shut for a moment, she leans further into him, sighing when strong arms cage her to him tightly. He is still tense, but calmer, and that is the best she can hope for right now. Despite her theory that Larena's lover may be who she truly holds in her heart, Padme cannot help but wonder how _anyone_ could break their marriage vows in such a way… The very idea of another man's touch is repulsive. She knows to her very bones that there could never be anyone else, no one but her husband could ever capture her heart, or make her body sing the way he does. There is no one in the Galaxy who could ever compare to Anakin Skywalker. Of course, she is aware not all marriages are like theirs… Not all partners love each other so deeply, so wholly as they do. For that, she counts herself as a very lucky woman indeed.

Pulling back so she can look up, into his striking blue eyes, Padme decides they are both extremely fortunate souls. Not only to have found such a love so equally shared between them, but to have found it in such trying times as the Republic faces now. Without the fleeting days and stolen moments they share, she isn't sure how she would have survived all this time, with the Senate growing more corrupt by the day, and the ever growing powers of the Chancellor, sometimes it is only the thought of returning to their apartment in 500 Republica and the embrace he'll give her that allows her to push on forward. Padme preys it is the same for him while he is out there, fighting for them, for freedom and for the Galaxy.

No, she deduces quietly to herself, there could never be another.

"Don't be angry. After all, it is not me he sees, is it? It is the woman he loves… It's no different to you dragging me away for a stolen moment or two." The cold of the dark leather he wears on one hand presses against the skin of her cheek as he caresses her skin lightly, the anger still burning in his eyes despite the gentle touch. She is no possession, he knows that well, and yet she is completely and utterly his. And he belongs solely to her. It is undisputed, something he never hides. Padme is willing to bet there are many who are fully aware of his love for her; Anakin has never hid it, not when he was a lovesick Padawan and certainly not after their marriage… Leaving it to her to laugh off his affections as nothing more than a lingering crush. She's heard fellow Senators commenting once or twice at his frequent visits to her pod, but pays them no mind. It's easier to simply act exasperated at his open flirtations than to deny everything.

"It _is_ different, you're my _wife_. You aren't his to touch… To _want_ … Force Forbid I see him where others do not." Anakin warns darkly and it strikes her that words like these from him should awaken some kind of a fear within her, a worry about the anger he carries on his shoulders, after all she has seen what it is capable of driving him to in the past, yet there is none of that. All she feels is a desperate need to soothe him of this jealousy he feels. Partly because Padme loathes seeing him like this, she always has, it is too strong a reminder of the trouble her belief in Clovis caused them, and partly because she fears what he may to do to this man if given an opportunity.

"I told you, he barely touched me at all. Despite his _eagerness_ for something more, I left him with promises only the real Larena can keep." With a small turn of her head, her lips press against the leather covering what once was his wrist, and then it is the corner of his mouth blessed with her kiss. She feels him, fighting the urge to smile and knows she is winning this battle.

"Show him to me. I want to know who he is."

"So you may drag him off somewhere when I'm not looking and beat a warning to keep away from me into his skull? No. I won't have you doing anything that will affect the real Tardun's life Anakin. He shall remain anonymous to you for the remainder of our time here." Better he doesn't know this man's identity, despite any promises she may draw from him, it wouldn't be safe. Padme does not even know his name, and perhaps it is for the best, lest Anakin attempts to steal it from her mind.

He would be confined to his side of the bed for the foreseeable future if he _dared_.

What falls from his lips, to her surprise is not an argument against her keeping this man secret to him, but instead a quiet bark of laughter. There is true mirth behind it, and the sight makes her smile too. "You know me too well my love." He concedes, this time gifting her with his kiss. It takes several moments and several more chaste kisses exchanged between them before Padme truly feels him relax against her fully. The sensation is as if she has been granted breath once more, because this means the anger is gone, for now at least, the dragon within him calmed for the moment.

"We should go back," he mutters at last, ending their embrace, yet keeping his hands on her waist as he speaks. The sensation, unlike before, in the supply closet is one she welcomes wholly. "We all but marched out of there earlier." He is right, to anyone who hadn't heard them speak yet saw them; it would have looked very much as if they were on the cusp of a fight. The Tarduns certainly have plenty of ammunition to fuel a thousand arguments from what she has learned today and perhaps all this is merely the tip of the very large iceberg.

"Are you sure appearances are the reason you wish to go back? Perhaps you merely want to show off your wife…"

"You should be a Jedi." More of that blessed laughter accompanies his words, despite confirming his true intentions, Padme laughs with him. She can't help it; true laughter from Anakin these days is something quite rare to her ears.

"And you a Sith, for your cruelty."

* * *

For everything she has brought along to Alderaan, Padme is the most grateful for her own nightgowns. Under the cover of night they're able to slip off the HoloRings despite what danger may lurk outside and let the act fall away with the devices. Dawning something that belongs to _her_ not Larena is a further relief. It's these quiet hours of the night where Larena Tardun is gone and Padme is simply able to be herself, and despite how she enjoys the freedom impersonating the socialite grants her marriage, it is nice to leave the pretence by the door.

It's quiet; Anakin has long since retreated into his own mind, bent over the large desk looking over a map of the grounds of House Organa. She watches him, through the wide mirror of the dressing table as she pulls a hairbrush through her curls, readying herself for bed. Usually it is his eyes following her every move while she does this, but tonight Padme is glad of the shift in habits… It has revealed a side of her husband that her eyes have rarely been graced with. It is not her Ani she watches now; it is _General Skywalker_ , preparing yet another battle strategy. He's planning how best to draw the bounty hunter out from the shadows, poor Obi-Wan has been pushed to his limits with the Tarduns, he'd all but said so today while he and Anakin spoke through Holos. They are not easy people to live with apparently; she does not envy the Jedi his task. She almost feels guilty for enjoying this time while their friend suffers.

Almost.

"I said it before; an attack is more likely if we're together, isolated from the other guests. We just have to draw them out…" Anakin murmurs quietly, more likely to himself than her, or perhaps he's merely thinking aloud, unaware of the words leaving his mouth. No matter which, Padme rises from the cushioned stool, abandoning the hairbrush in favour of offering her help. Maybe her perspective holds the key to creating a plan; she may be able to see something he cannot. Her mother always says fresh eyes on a tired subject are invaluable.

"You're right. If he were to attack one of us, then alarms would be raised, and getting the other would be a much more difficult task." Dark eyes take in the complicated map for a moment or two, looking for isolated areas where no innocents could possibly be pulled into the situation if the assassin were to grow desperate. The map is a little difficult to manoeuvre, it must be worse for him, so used to Holomaps on Republican fleets. "Where are we now?" She asks quietly, eyes trained on the large expanse of gardens detailed along the map. There is movement to her left and then Anakin is behind her, his arm reaching for hers, flesh hand curling around her wrist as he guides her.

"Here." He uses her hand to point; even simple contact like this sends wonderful shivers tingling along her skin. "Six floors up." Engaging this person indoors isn't something Padme wishes to do. It's too dangerous… There are too many others here who could be hurt and that is a risk she is not willing to take. "We could lure them outside, into the gardens?" Once more his hand guides hers, trailing along the drawn pathway that leads out, into the gardens. "The only problem is we'd have no cover, so anyone who glances out of the window would see everything…"

He is right; this must be as quiet as possible, if they can manage nobody finding out about any of this, it shall be a job well done. Padme allows herself a moment to scan every path, every corner and alcove in the gardens while she thinks, attempting to see what thus far, he has not. The idea strikes her abruptly, and the moment it does, she cannot believe neither of them thought of it before now. It's so simple! Anakin shall kick himself for not thinking of it before she did.

"What about the maze? What better an opportunity could a bounty hunter hope for? If we walk in there at night, it's doubtless they'll follow." After a moment, she feels Anakin's lips against her temple, and turns to him with a smile. It is not often a Senator can out strategize a war General, especially not one as accomplished as him!

"You are _brilliant_ Angel…" He releases her hand, and she watches him step around the desk, closer to the drawn maze. He studies it carefully, reaching out with a single durasteel finger to trace the twists and turns, occasionally muttering something beneath his breath. It takes Padme longer than she cares to admit to realise he is attempting to commit it to memory. Only he would try such a thing… It would take all night to _begin_ to remember the corners much less the dead ends and twists. She could easily take her leave of him and go to bed, but she is determined to be as much a part of this as he is.

"Once we're inside the maze, you can challenge and apprehend them quickly enough. Especially since they are expecting the son of a Senator, not a Jedi."

"I'm not going to challenge them at all; I'll wait for them to challenge us. Keep the element of surprise and all that." He shrugs playfully as if battling a dangerous assassin is nothing of any true importance, his over confident smirk makes an appearance across his mouth, almost daring her to roll her eyes. She would, if she was ignorant to the dangers he faces every day, however she is not, and Padme is painfully aware that this mission is most likely the least precarious task he has faced in some time.

"When will we set the trap?" It may make her a terrible person, but she hopes they don't bring this mission to its culmination too quickly; it's too soon to bid farewell to the freedom they've been allowed here. After a taste of such sweetness, how can she possibly be expected to leave it behind again? Perhaps Obi-Wan shall suffer just a little longer, but have they not earned this time alone, uninterrupted, free of their duties to the Republic? They are selfless in sharing each other with the rest of the Galaxy, why should they not _for_ _once_ decide to be a little selfish?

"We could easily do it tomorrow… But let's wait a day or two. I want more time with you before we leave." Relief washes over her powerfully, almost eliciting a sigh borne of it. He isn't ready to leave either, they still have time to be together and Padme has never smiled wider, she swears it. They could talk about free time and bounty hunters all night long, but it is late, and between evading Larena's lover, keeping her husband from committing murder and remaining in character all day, she is _exhausted_.

"Come to bed, you're going to need your rest, tomorrow Bail plans to keep things political from what I've heard. All merely hypothetical of course, this is a retreat after all." Just as she expected, Anakin blanches and doesn't fight back his childish groan as he rounds the table. Even after all this time, everything he's experienced and learned, he still carries a strong distaste for politics. Earlier in their marriage she'd hoped to bring him around, to open his eyes to what she sees in her career, but Padme has long since given up on such ambitions. He is hopeless…

* * *

"Things have been positively dull here… Your mother has come twice, determined to see you. So far it's been a combined effort from both Typho and myself to keep her away from Sabe. She now believes your illness is very contagious and you aren't to have any visitors." Guilt floods Padme as Dorme speaks, in her excitement about getting away with Anakin, she hadn't thought about her family. Of course her mother would wish to take care of her if she's ill, the thought should have crossed her mind in the planning of all this. She must be so worried… Well when this is over, the Senator vows to make the time to visit her family. It's been too long since she saw them last. Ryoo and Pooja must have grown considerably by now! And perhaps Anakin can come along too… Under false pretences of course.

"How is the mission going?" Dorme asks, her voice tears Padme from her thoughts, and she's glad of the distraction.

"Very well, the bounty hunter is here, and they're watching us closely. We have a plan, but Anakin think's its best to wait another day or two before taking action." The moment the words leave her lips, it is obvious her friend does not believe a word of it. Of course she doesn't. If it were Sabe she were speaking to, then perhaps there would be a chance of her words not immediately being dismissed as pure fiction. Which, of course, they are… She still wishes Dorme couldn't see through her so easily sometimes.

"I see how it is. You're taking longer than necessary to enjoy an extra romp or two while Sabe and I are trapped here, going out of our minds. If she makes me watch another of those late night HoloNet romance movies, I cannot be held responsible for what may happen." Perhaps she should begin to take her friend's threats more seriously, yet Padme only laughs. She has no doubt there may yet be a need for Captain Typho to resolve a fight between those two, but she doesn't believe they wouldn't enjoy it for a moment. Those two have been play fighting since they were her handmaidens as Queen. Rolling her eyes, the former Queen fakes an exasperated sigh before speaking.

"I already told you, you shall be well rewarded for your _suffering._ " A clear interest sparks in Dorme's eyes as her blue form standing on the Holodisk seems to glance over Padme's shoulder for a moment. What is she doing now?

"Yes, you did say that didn't you? Where is that brooding Jedi Knight of yours? I believe he and I have a special night together to arrange." Gods not this again… The last thing she needs is Anakin getting wind of this. He'll _never_ let her hear the end of it! That ego of his is already large enough; it does not need further inflation by her wench of a friend.

"He is in the fresher after his morning run." Dorme's only response is her tongue swiping across her lips, making her extremely uncomfortable. The woman knows _exactly_ what she is doing! This is all a cruel new form of tormenting her and unfortunately it is working. This, by Dorme's logic, means she shall not let up any time soon.

How soon can she begin interviewing potential new handmaidens?

Leaning back in her seat, she shakes her head, praying to the Gods for strength. They know she needs it while dealing with this one… There is nobody – _nobody –_ in the Galaxy other than Dorme who would dream of asking their employer such a thing! If her friend is so desperate for a night with a Jedi, then perhaps she should have Anakin put in a word with Obi-Wan? He lives by the code, but perhaps he could be persuaded otherwise?

"If you are _that_ worried about it, you're free to watch us… You may even enjoy the sight!" At once Padme's eyes widen in shock, she cannotbe suggesting such a thing! To her complete irritation, she feels her cheeks heat up embarrassingly at the mere suggestion. By the Force this woman is mad. She feels her jaw slacken for a moment under the weight of her utter disbelief, then tense when Dorme's control slips and the sound of her laugher fills the room. Why does she put up with these things? Any other employer would have cut ties with this one long ago.

Dorme is lucky Padme loves her as she does Sola.

" _Goodbye_ Dorme." Is all Padme says before ending the transmission. The sooner this little joke of hers dies out, the better. She has no sooner placed the disk down onto the glass table placed before the chair when Anakin emerges from the fresher, fully dried, yet covered only by the white towel wrapped around his waist. The mere sight of him nearly tears a gasp from her mouth… He is stunning, all hard muscle, littered with battle scars and slightly sun kissed skin… Thank the Gods she ended the transmission before he stepped out, who knows what Dorme may have said otherwise.

Looking to distract herself from her visual worship of his body, Padme reaches for the HoloPad on the table and attempts to focus on the information waiting there. What has Bail planned for them this morning…? Multiple options, debates, discussions and a question and answer session with the Senator of Kamino on the subject of the clones. She'd attend them all if she could, but she already knows Anakin would rather pierce himself with his own lightsaber than sit through all that. Such a shame… Rising from her seat, never once taking her eyes from the screen, Padme steps across the bedroom to begin dressing as she reads the details offered on the small screen.

"You know there's a debate scheduled today concerning what is better for the Republic, creating a whole new banking system or attempting to fix the flaws of the current one… This is something Bail and I have discussed at length. I have many opinions regarding this." Behind her, she hears Anakin's low chuckle, and somehow he is pressed against her back before she can turn her body toward where he previously stood. His arms snake their way around her waist as his mouth takes advantage of her hair pinned up messily and begins a trail of worship along her neck. If only every morning began like this…

"I don't doubt it." He mumbles against her skin, paying loving homage to the sensitive spot below her jaw, eliciting a small gasp from her. "But does Larena have opinions on such things?" At once, she huffs, frustrated. This could have proven to be a golden opportunity to talk fellow Senators around to her point of view on such matters, yet she's confined to playing the part of Larena… It isn't fair, she could have… Oh… Her train of thought is forgotten when he nibbles gently at that same sweet spot, and despite the lingering irritation she feels, Padme tips her head, granting him better access. "You're a socialite here, one who prefers the parties, not the politics." Anakin reminds her huskily; his tone sending powerful shivers crawling along her skin. He's right, she knows this, but it's not easy to swallow.

"If I don't get to talk about such things, I'll grow rather… Discontented. You won't leave me alone will you?" She could almost laugh with the smugness lifting her spirits. A whole day trapped listening to political talk, much less _hypothetical_ political talk which in his view, accomplishes nothing, is a true form torture for him, and she _knows it_. What she knows more is, he can never deny her anything…

"Padme…" He pleads, halting his kisses. What she says, and what she does are two very different things. She is not a cruel woman, if she was, then perhaps she would force him to sit through every one of the talks with her, fortunately for him, she has no intention of making attend even one.

Although that doesn't mean he must know this right away.

"You would leave your wife unhappy and alone Master Jedi?" Despite playing the part of being shocked, Padme reaches back, running her fingers through his hair before urging his head back down to continue his good work. As always he takes her none too subtle hint and gets to work. "Shame… If I must go alone, then I'll have to leave earlier which means I won't have time to ensure you aren't left…" Trailing off, she shamelessly leans back; grinding her backside against the growing hardness she already knows is there. The feel of him sends a wave of hot want rushing through her body. " _Frustrated."_

At once his arms tighten around her, holding her in place as her hips roll in tight circles against him. He says nothing in response to her teasing, something she lets him away with for only a moment or two. What is the fun in toying with him if there is no reaction after all? "We must mingle with more Senators today. Together and apart. You've impressed me with your knowledge of Axxila thus far, but perhaps we should use this morning to educate you on the Tarduns? Your knowledge in that respect is somewhat lacking."

Sharp teeth scrape across her racing pulse, where he's marked her already. "I think you'll find no part of me is _lacking_ milady…"

"Perhaps not. You'll have to provide thorough evidence of this Master Jedi. After all, you cannot play the part of a Senator's son if you know nothing of his life or accomplishments." Calloused hands abandon her waist, climbing higher along the curves of her body until his fingers curl around the strings of pearls around her shoulders, pushing the silky nightgown shielding her body from his hungry gaze down. Perhaps, for now, his education on Anto Tardun can wait.

* * *

It's extremely difficult to concentrate on the debate between the Senators of Affa and Aleen on the high platform before them when Merci is whispering endlessly into her ear about who is wearing what, and who has been spotted leaving whose bedchambers throughout their time here. While perhaps the latter half of the gossip may have been interesting at another time, Padme would much rather not hear these things. She is a firm believer of someone's business is theirs; no one else has a right to discuss it, and certainly not without said person present.

She'd much rather hear her fellow Senators discuss their views on the discussion of banking.

However, _Larena_ would not…

Focus on the mission. Padme Amidala is not here, Larena Tardun is however and she would be very interested in what Merci has to say. Not for the first time since sitting down, she wishes Anakin were here. He's off Force only knows where. Most likely he has found his way to the hangerbay to play with the ships and the mechanical toys. Gods know he doesn't leave poor Artoo alone when he's bored, it wouldn't surprise her to see Bail's ships receiving the same treatment.

Merci leans closer suddenly, so that Padme can feel the woman's breath warming her skin as she whispers, "I heard Jarex tried to _get some_ yesterday. He is not happy darling…" At once her attention is ripped from anything happening on the platform and focused solely on the Twi'lek beside her. What did she just say? Jarex? The lover, his name is Jarex… Where has she heard that name before? He's certainly not a Senator, that much she already knows. Jarex… Jarex… Jarex Norith! Yes, Padme knows _exactly_ who he is! She has seen his name in many HoloNet articles alongside Larena's. He owns a string of Coruscant nightclubs Larena and her crowd frequent, not to mention other more questionable establishments in Bespin.

Isn't this gathering supposed to be for merely Senators? That is what Bail mentioned when he invited her last month; yet the palace is half full of socialites and cooperate higher uppers. These people are everywhere, including the Senate… Padme doesn't like this; it speaks volumes of the corruption trickling into the government, though nobody lifts a finger to stop it. Where does the ignorance end? Finally, after a tense silence passes between the two women, she turns her head back toward the platform.

"There is too much media coverage here. It's too risky." She speaks in a whisper; one only Merci shall be able to hear. Larena's affair thus far seems to have remained a secret, Padme won't be the one responsible for its exposure. "When our time here is done, then there will be plenty of time for us. Is he still here?" She prays he has gone, far away where her husband's wrath can touch him. How can she possibly enjoy this time here with Anakin, knowing Jarex is here, watching his love, happy suddenly with the husband she's evidently promised to leave for him? It's cruel…

"He is." Is all Merci says, following her gaze toward the platform. Two little words send Padme's hopes crashing to the ground and she struggles not to sigh. The real Larena will have quite a challenge ahead of her if she's to explain away everything they're doing here, she doesn't envy the woman. Perhaps when they return to Coruscant, she should attempt to contact her? It may be beneficial… "I don't know what's going on with you and Anto, but if you've decided to stay, to give it another shot, keep it away from Jarex. It's not fair Larena."

Eyes wide, jaw slack, Padme feels more like a reprimanded child than a woman grown. She certainly has not given Merci enough credit. For a moment the fun loving exterior of the socialite falls away leaving a stern woman, tongue poised and ready to spit venom when there is need for it. She meets Merci's eye for a long moment then, with a blink, lowers her gaze and gives a small nod of defeat.

They're both quiet after this; however the chance of enjoying the talk has died, leaving only a heavy tension settled between them. There is nothing more to say for now, but neither is particularly comfortable either. Or perhaps, she is the uncomfortable one. Merci's warning rings loudly in her mind, because she is right. It isn't fair to force this Jarex to endure her and Anakin's affection, not when he sees the woman he loves in the arms of another, even if the other man is Larena's husband.

Excusing herself quietly, Padme stands and begins walking toward the door at the back of the large hall. Though the hall lights are shut off in favour of the Holoprojector, the natural sunlight of Alderaan keeps the room bright. Bright enough, that the spherical black droid that follows her, darting from window to window, antenna stretched high and little light red as it records, is easy to see. At first, she thinks nothing of it, dismissing it as merely another HoloNews crew's surveillance droid, until an awful realisation washes over her suddenly. That droid is far from top of the range, after stealing a second glance she sees it's old, scratched up and has clearly seen many better days.

The HoloNews journalists have more than enough funding to purchase up to date technology, especially for capturing events like these. No crew in their right mind would send such an outdated model. There is only one other person who would wish to track her here, and if they have sent a droid to keep tabs on her then it means they must be nearby.

She must find Anakin, and quickly.

Slipping out of the room and into the deserted hallways of the palace, Padme pushes back the twinge of nervousness that sparks. She has her blaster after all, she is not defences, everything will be fine. Now, if she can work out where exactly the hangerbay is, then she can reach Anakin and let him know what's going on. Perhaps this bounty hunter is tracking him too? If so, they have to be more careful in what they say around each other… What if they're being recorded? The thought stills her walk suddenly as a terrible sense of dread claws its way through her chest. _What if they're being recorded?_

For all they know there could be bugs in their bedroom, recording everything they say and do. Such information would carry a far higher price than the deaths of the Tarduns. The HoloNet and News journalists would pay any price for an expose on her marriage to Anakin. Gods, she has to find him, _now._

Taking off once more, Padme prays she is walking the right way, she's only visited Bail's home a handful of times in the past. Certainly not enough to know her way around fully. Behind her, heavy footsteps echo around the abandoned halls, despite her brisk pace they seem to only come closer and closer. To the left, the damned droid is back, watching her through the beautiful windows reaching from the marble floors to the high ceiling, and after a moment it emits an alarm, descending so it is light is level with her face. The footsteps are louder suddenly, somehow heavier, as if their source has taken off in a run… Oh no…

She rounds the nearest corner, not turning to see what awaits her there, instead focussing on what – or _who_ may be following her. If the bounty hunter comes this way searching for her, Padme is ready to reach for her blaster; she has had plenty of practice in the past. Stepping backward, chest heaving, she is stiff in anticipation when she collides with something solid behind her so abruptly that the force of it, combined with her instinct to _get as far away from it as she can_ almost send her flat on her face on the floor.

Two hands catch her by the waist, steadying her so she does not fall, but she fights against the touch, clawing sharp nails across their fingers. Somehow despite their tightening hold, Padme pulls herself free and stumbles away from them, panic festering in her chest until she turns around. Instantly relief floods her body, washing away the panic and fear, calming her senses so quickly all she can do is gasp.

"Padme, calm down, it's me! Angel, relax!" Anakin reaches for her again, and this time she all but throws herself into his arms, seeking the warmth, the _safety_ only he can offer her. Her heart is thundering so powerfully, it'll be a miracle if he does not feel it pounding against his skin. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Burying her face into the soft wool of his shirt, so different to the coarse cotton robes he usually wears, Padme struggles for a moment to force the words past her lips. "It was them! The bounty hunter, I swear it… They were right behind me. The droid, I think it was recording me – there could be a bug in our bedroom!" It all comes tumbling out of her mouth in no order, a mess of words and gasps until he's heard everything. He releases her immediately, moving to peer out of the corner, eyes narrowed in concentration. It lasts only a moment or two, but it feels very much longer.

"There's no one here. Whoever was behind you must have taken a wrong turn. They're gone." Padme steps into his arms once more, calmer now yet she still trembles. While there is no doubt she could have handled herself if a confrontation had occurred, it's still frightening. A stark reminder that this is a _dangerous mission_ , not simply a retreat with her husband. There is a real threat lurking these halls, and it's growing closer with each passing day. Anakin's kiss lands upon the top of her head, quickly replaced by his chin as he waits, patient for once, for her to calm down fully.

"Tomorrow. We're ending this tomorrow." He declares lowly, and she lifts her head, horrified. No, not tomorrow! They're supposed to wait a few days, to draw this out as long as they can without seeming suspicious, not leave _early._ That's what they agreed!

"Ani, no. That's not what I-" His flesh hand comes to cup her face firmly; determination hardens his face as he looks at her, interrupting her words with his own.

"I won't have you in danger Padme. Nothing is worth risking your life for, not even a few more days alone together." His tone leaves no room for argument, and for the second time this day the former Queen relents, leaning her head against his chest again though for once her eyes do not close in contentment. It all ends tomorrow… Their blissful freedom, her stint as a socialite and the bounty hunter's mission here. By this time tomorrow, it'll all be over.


End file.
